Traditionally, shelves, cabinets, drawers, and/or cooking appliances have been installed in a kitchen by bolting the shelves, cabinets, drawers, and/or cooking appliances to the floor of the kitchen, a riser (or other elevated structure) of the kitchen, a wall of the kitchen, or a vent flue of the kitchen. Such traditional installation techniques, however, may be deficient.